


[Podfic] Freedom

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [37]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aquariums, Gen, Jellyfish, Octopus, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: The boys have a nice day at the aquarium and nothing illegal happens at all
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Animals
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Kudos: 10
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	[Podfic] Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mackaley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackaley/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Say Crack Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443502) by [Mackaley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackaley/pseuds/Mackaley). 



> Prompt: Tentacles
> 
> Music: [Silly Intro](https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro) by Alexander Nakarada ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Prophecies-of-OLHTS-37-Freedom-el5t13)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/podfic_freedom)


End file.
